


Frozen In The Heat

by squid_ink_2124



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: THIS WAS MADE OVER A YEAR AGODoes Leonard secretly have feelings for Barry Allen? Would Barry date a criminal like Leonard Snart?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 13





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I wrote this years ago and I’m only posting it here to keep my Wattpad and AO3 even with stories.

Barry Allen had gotten home from a shift at the CCPD. He expected to awkward silence and loneliness and was caught off guard by a loud clattering sound coming from his room. He rushes there as fast as possible at normal speed. He enters the room when all of a sudden, he is pushed up against the wall. Before he can react or tell who it is, this person kisses him. Barry nearly jumps back in shock when he feels cold lips. The man before him wore a parka, had an almost bald head, and blue eyes. It was Leonard Snart. Within a split second, Barry just melts into the kiss. After what feels like forever, they separate. "What was that for?" is the only thing Barry can say. Leonard sighs "Scarlet, It's just. I've always had feelings for you. I just...couldn't express them while there were other people around. I love you Barry." Barry takes a minute to comprehend all the information and says "I love you too Len."


	2. Secret’s Out

Barry and Leonard have been secretly dating for 2 months. One day, Barry had to go to S.T.A.R. Labs to work with Cisco. About an hour into the work, Cisco asks Barry "Hey Barry, what's up? It seems like something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Barry looks at him with a confused look. "No, no, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Cisco immediately calls bullshit on that but doesn't say anything. After about 15 minutes, Cisco accidentally vibes Barry. What he sees makes him pass out. He saw Barry and Leonard on Barry's couch making out. Leonard was pinning Barry's arms above his head so Barry couldn't move at all. Then, Leonard started to take off Barry's shirt. Suddenly, Cisco went unconscious. Barry freaks out because he realizes that he was just vibed and it was so bad that he passed out. He knew Cisco had seen something of him and Snart. After about 20 minutes, Cisco comes back to consciousness. "Hey Cisco, what did you see? Can you tell me?" Cisco looks up at him as if he just saw a time remnant of him. "Y-Y-You and Snart are together? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Barry sighs and says "Yes, we are dating. Tell me exactly what you saw." Cisco scrunches up his face before sighing "You and Snart were making out on your couch. H-He had your arms pinned above your head so you couldn't move at all. T-T-Then, he started to take off your shirt and I passed out." After he sees Barry's facial expression, all he could ask Barry was what happened next. Barry looks away and says...


	3. Goodbye until the end of time

"It's true. What you saw was what happened this morning. I'm sorry you found out like this." "I-I-It's fine Barry. I think I will start wearing vibe-proof gloves around you so I never have to see something like that again." They laugh it off and Barry leaves of embarrassment.

Leonard's P.O.V  
I can't believe it! I just got into my first stable relationship and some future dude wants me to travel to the 'Vanishing Point' to save his family. I could've started a family of my own with Barry but nooo. I had to go with this Rip Hunter guy. Damn. This sucks. How will I tell Barry?

Narrator's P.O.V  
Barry enters Leonard's house to see him in their bedroom sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Hey love, what's wrong?" Leonard looks up at Barry and Barry could see that Leo was crying. "S-Sit down. I have something to tell you." Barry sits down and puts his arm around Leonard. " Some guy named Rip Hunter wants me to join his time-traveling team to save his family and the world from this immortal dick named Vandal Savage. I won't see you for a long time if I go. Should I?" Barry stands himself and Leo up and hugs him. Barry rests his head on Leonard shoulder and holds his wrist while the older man holds his cold gun. "For the sake of humanity, I think you should go. He will return you to this exact moment and it'll seem like you never left." Leonard holds Barry's face in his hands and kisses him. When they part, Leonard says goodbye to Barry and goes off to meet up with this guy. Little did anyone know, this would be his last goodbye for the rest of time.


	4. Epilogue

Barry Allen was working with Julian Albert at CCPD when he sees his phone light up on the table next to him. Caitlin was texting him.

CAIT: Hi Barry. We need you here. 

BARR: What's going on?

CAIT: The Legends are back with news. 

BARR: Ok, I'll grab Julian and run. TTYL

CAIT: TTYL.

Barry yells over to Julian. "C'mon! They need us at STAR Labs. The legends are back which means Lenny is back!!! Hurry Up." The speedster had told Julian about Lenny when he asked about a picture of the two of them. Julian was rushing around to grab his things before Barry lost his patience and left him to drive there. Just as he finished, Barry grabbed him and ran. A few milliseconds later, they arrive to see the Legends and their friends staring at him and Julian. The Englishman stumbles a bit but pulls himself together. Barry looks to the legends and counts. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...He quietly chuckles and looks to all of them again. "Hey guys. Is Lenny with you?" He asks slowly. Ray, Martin, and Sara look down at the ground. Everything is entirely silent until Ray steps forward. "Um. Barry. There is bad news." Barry mentally puts the pieces together and scoffs."No." Sara and Martin's eyes remain glued to the floor. His voice cracks. "No". He says weakly as he steps away. "No. This can't be happening. It's not possible." Ray moves towards him to comfort him but Barry moves further away with tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry Barry." Barry stumbles and falls to his knees. "No. This can't be happening. He promised to be okay." He looks up at Ray. "What happened?" Ray looks to him with worried eyes. "Barry. I don't think this is the best time for this." "JUST TELL ME!" Barry snaps at him causing Ray to flinch along with the others. He spooked himself, causing him to back away even more until he was almost in the hallway. Ray tried to get closer so Barry ran into the pipeline and cried. 

\---A Few Hours Later---

"Barry." Julian called in a soft voice. No response. Everyone knew where he went. It was a matter of where in the pipeline he was. Julian walks around for a bit until he hears a soft whimper and light sounding cries. He turns the corner to see Barry curled up on the floor crying and whimpering. His shirt is soaked with tears. Julian crouches down to get to his level. "Barry. It's okay. You're okay." He gently whispers. Barry looks up at him with glossy, heart-shattering eyes. "B-But Lenny's not okay. H-He's-" Barry started to choke up and sob again. Julian pulled him close and his green shirt is slowly being drenched with tears. Not that he truly cared about his shirt. He cared about helping a friend in a dark place. He sits with Barry for a bit until the young man cried himself to sleep on Julian's leg. Julian slowly takes out his phone and texts Joe.

Julian: Joe. 911 Star Labs. Barry.  
Not a minute later, he gets a text back.   
Joe: What happened? Should Iris and Wally come with me?

Julian: I'll explain when you get here. Bring them. Go in the pipe line and walk about 150 feet, make a left. Barry and I will be there.   
See you soon.

Joe: Ok. See you soon. 

Not 15 minutes later, Joe was walking around the pipeline until he hears Julian whisper. "Over here. Be quiet." He turns the corner to see Julian sitting against the wall with a semi-soaked shirt and Barry laying on his lap with red puffy eyes. Joe kneels down to be eye level with the man. "What happened? Why are the Legends here?" Julian looks to Barry before answering. "The Legends arrived here with news while Barry and I were working. Caitlin texts him about it and we race here. We got here to see all the Legends apart from Snart here. Barry figured it out, freaked, and ran into here. I came to see if he was okay and found him here." Joe looks at his 'son'. "Where was Snart?" Julian looks down at Barry again. "In the wrong place at the wrong time I'm guessing. He had died on one of their missions. 'm truely Sorry Joe." Joe seems to be near tears for his son. Barry started whimpering quietly. "P-Promise me you will return." It broke Julian and Joe's hearts. Barry started crying and whimpering again. That meant he was awake again. He just kept crying until he had soaked Julian's almost dry t-shirt again. His green Slytherin shirt was eternally damned. Then he finally calmed down with the help of his friend and Joe. He eventually found the strength to sit up on his own and speak coherent sentences. After sitting there, mumbling random stuff for a few minutes, he stood up. Brushing himself off and wiping his red eyes of tears with his shirt sleeve. Julian stands up next to him with shaky legs due to them being asleep. Joe eventually stands and they all start to make their way to the cortex where everyone is, including Iris and Wally. When Barry, Joe, and Julian enter the room, you could hear a pin drop. Iris stops talking to Sara and looks to Barry. She runs into him, giving him a huge hug. She doesn't move away until someone clears their throat. Iris and Barry turn to see Barry's best friend and Iris' eye candy, Oliver Queen followed by a man with dirty blonde hair. Iris walks over to them. "Hello Mr.Queen and friend." The dirty blonde man answers. "The names John. John Constantine." Iris continues. "What are you guys doing here?" He looks at Barry. "Felicity got a call from Caitlin saying I was summoned here. John was hanging out with us when he heard something happened to Barry and had to come along. Why is it that we are here?" Barry shrugs and looks to Caitlin. She looks back at Barry. He understands and exits the room with Julian. Caitlin then continues. "Did Barry tell you about Leonard?" Oliver nodded and John shakes his head. Caitlin sighs and goes on. "Well, Barry and Leonard Snart were dating. Before you ask, he is bisexual. Not entirely gay. Not entirely straight. Anyway, Leonard was recruited to join the Legends. Before he left, he promised Barry he would return. As you could guess, that didn't happen. Now Barry needs someone to help him be strong. He broke down and ran before. That's why I called Felicity. Barry!" Barry walks back in. Oliver and John look to him. Now realizing the puffy red eyes. Neither man says anything. 

\---Leonard's POV---wait what?!

"God, what did I do? What if Barry finds out I "died?". Leonard could not stop thinking like that. He just sat on his bed in his new apartment. When he died, he was transported to some place that he had never been to before. It reminded him of Central City but he knew it wasn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs and walks towards the door but not before tripping over a beer can."Rose Tyler, I told you. I don't want room service." He opens the door. "Oh. I'm not Rose Tyler." "And I don't do room service." To Leonard's surprise, two tall men stood at the foot of his door. One with also black hair and blue eyes and the other had slick black hair and grey on the side along with an eyepatch. "Sorry..." Leonard didn't know their names. "Merlyn. Malcolm Merlyn. Surely you've heard of me." "Slade Wilson." Malcolm invited himself into the apartment followed by Slade and they both sat on one of the two couches. "How does it feel? Dying, I mean." Leonard closed the door and sat on the couch opposite of Malcolm and Slade. "I screwed up. Now that I'm dead, I can't be me anymore and I can't bring myself to see Barry again." Malcolm opens his mouth and closes it again. "Right. Barry Allen, Flash, had a boyfriend, a criminal named Leonard Snart. You know, I had a normal boyfriend at one point. Shocker. Anyways, His name was Ianto Jones. When we met, he didn't know I was immortal. After I was shot by a friend, I couldn't bring myself to see him. In fear of what he would think of me. After awhile, I had to see him. When he saw me he punched me but it was worth it. Point is, go to him. Get him something life changing. He needs you. Even if you do get punched in the face." Leonard looks to Slade with puzzled eyes. "Why is eyepatch here with you? Emotional support?" Slade chuckles deeply. "Cute but no. I'm here because I'm his boyfriend. Sort of. Also, we all have experience being dead." Leonard thinks for a minute and inhales. "Okay. I know exactly what to give him. I'll go see him." 

\---At STAR Labs---

Felicity and Curtis had eventually arrived and Felicity coddled Barry like a baby while Curtis was caught up in a time travel conversation with Cisco and Rip. HR had gone back to flirting with everyone including Sara Lance until she threatened to snap his neck and stuff his head it a coffee pot. Caitlin was talking with Ray, Martin, and Jackson about their adventures. Nate and Amaya just spoke about random things with Joe, Iris, and Wally. Barry, Oliver, John and Julian sat at the far end of the room. Refusing to talk about anything pertaining to Lenny. So they spoke about Harry Potter and how Julian wanted to be Draco. They laughed as Oliver looked out of place because he didn't remember who Draco was. Ain't nobody got time for that when you're trying not to die on an island. Then they spoke about Oliver's time on the island. Suddenly, they all heard a whoosh followed by a loud bang. Barry and Julian stood up to check it out. Oliver and John followed closely behind. Everyone watched them closely as they walked towards the sound. As they turned the corner into the pipeline, they saw a little Captain Cold action figure peaking from another corner. Julian, Oliver, and John all looked to each other. When they got closer, Barry was about to reach out for it when someone tall stepped from where the action figure was. The man was wearing a large winter coat and dark goggles covering his eyes. He had gloves on, one of which was holding the little toy. When Barry realized who it was, he started choking back small sobs. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. Lenny was dead. The legends said so and they wouldn't lie. There was no way. "Hey Scarlet. Did you miss me?" Oliver and Julian look to him in shock. "You're not real. You can't be. The legends said so." The man takes off his goggles. "They've lied before. I thought I had died too but I woke up in an apartment room. I have no clue how." John spoke up. "Oliver, Julian, he is real. There is no sign off him just being a spirit. He is 100% real." Barry sniffled as Julian rubbed his back in comfort. Leonard looked on and felt a ping of jealousy. "L-Lenny? Is that actually you?" Leonard felt his heartbreak at hearing his boyfriends words. He pulled down his hood, unzipped his coat, took off his gloves and said softly, "Yes Barr, It actually is me." Barry cried harder and threw himself into Lenny's arms. Julian and the other two look at him and Lenny respectfully dismisses them. They walk away to go back to the cortex. As they enter, everyone watches them again. "He's back." Oliver says as he goes to sit in the corner again. They look to Julian for clarification. He walks over to them and says, "HE is back." Then walks away. No one says anything as they figure it out. 

\---In the Pipeline.---

Leonard had ended up sitting against the wall with Barry laying against his chest. "I'm sorry Barr. I tried to come back sooner but I couldn't bring myself to it. I had died." Barry looked up at him. "I only just found out earlier today." Lenny had tears in his eyes. "I had broken a promise I made you." The smaller man looked up and whisper-laughed. "What's funny?" Leonard scrunched up his face in confusion. Barry laughed again. "1. You're worried about a promise. 2. You're cute when you're confused and 3. You're going soft." Leonard moved so Barry's head fell onto the floor. "Ow". Lenny pouted and said "I am not going soft." Barry sat up and laughed again. "Oh but you are." He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before returning to his spot on Lenny's chest. They just laid there for a while before Barry sat up. "I almost forgot! The others are here!" Lenny looked at him with a blank stare. "Who's the others?" Barry responded, rattling off the names. "Cisco, Caitlin, HR, Oliver, John, Julian and the rest of the legends." Leonard's face fell slightly. There goes his plans for later. He fakes a smile and puts the little box back in his pocket as he follows an excited Barry back into the cortex. On the way back to the main room, Leonard and Barry walked hand in hand and laughed at each other while Lenny told the smaller man about his adventures through time and the bar fight he was in.   
———  
Everyone in the cortex just stared at Oliver, John, and Julian in shock. The "HE" they were talking about couldn't be who they thought it was. HE was dead and although everyone knows that people do come back to life, it wasn't possible since HE had died in the future and far far away from Earth. They still didn't believe it when Barry walked into the cortex, giggling with one hand occupied by something. No later was the person occupying Barry's hand seen next to him. Everyone's jaw fell to the ground in disbelief until Barry started talking. Forcing them to regain composure. 

After a while of talking, still is disbelief, everyone acts like it is all normal. Felicity and Curtis leave after a bit alongside the Legends to go talk science. When they leave, the room is emptier then it had been all day and Barry signs with relief, having enough room to breathe actual oxygen and not what someone else had just exhaled. Ew. With only John, Oliver, Lenny, Cisco, and Julian around him, Barry finally felt like he could relax. Cisco had gone to get some food and drinks from Big Belly Burger after a while of talking about random stuff with the other guys. He was still mentally scarred by his vision of Lenny and Barry that one time. He quickly left and came back to see everyone in the exact same place he had left them in. They all ate and laughed until Oliver got a call from Felicity saying that he and John were needed again and that Cisco could go too. He jumped at the opportunity and ran out the door, leaving Lenny and Barry. "I'm glad to have you back Barr. You don't know how much I missed you and how much I wanted to see you but I couldn't bear to. I've never loved anyone else this much and there are no words to describe it. You're my everything, my better half, and the one person that keeps me sane and I truly love you Barry Allen. So I Ask," Lenny reaches into his back pocket and kneels down on one knee. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you stay with me for the rest of my life and marry me?" He opens the red velvet box, a diamond ring peeking out as Barry gasps and starts choking up. For Lenny, the silence of no answer is the worst pain he has every felt. After what felt like hours of silence that had only been seconds, Barry regains composure and whispers a quiet "yes. Yes I will marry you Leonard Snart. I will be with you. Forever and Always." Leonard slips the ring onto Barry's finger and repeats him. "Forever and Always." Leonard stands up and pulls Barry into a very warm and loving embrace and they slowly kiss. The whole thing an out of body experience for Barry. Turns out Dreams Really do come true. 

THE END  
Barry wakes up in his bed, alone. He looks to the left where a person should be occupying that space. He sighs and looks to the picture on his nightstand. It had been 2 years since Leonard had left. He always had dreams like this and the hurt soooo much. He really wished his Lenny was here for him. He wished for once that his dreams would come true.


End file.
